ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
The Create
The Create (Kanji: 創, Katakana: クリエイト, Romanji: Kurīēto) is one of the fifty-two Clow Cards. It is under The Light and under the power of the Sun, Cerberus, and Western Magic. Appearance The Create card's physical manifestation takes the form of a narrow book with a brown spine and dark orange front and back. A prominent green and brown star-shaped symbol with eight points fills the cover while a noticeably-smaller one is centered on the back. Create's composition is similar to an ordinary, Japanese book in that it is read and written from right-to-left and top-to-bottom. Inside the book is a story written over a dozen pages; the rest is blank. Naoko Yanagisawa notes the story to be about a magician. On the page where the story ends are the ominous words: ‘the continuation’. TheContinuation.png|'The Continuation' Create.jpg|The main body of The Create Createpage.png|A page inside The Create Magic and Abilities Creation Magic: '''Create is able to bring to life whatever creature or object is inscribed in its pages. '''Fortune Telling: All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user. Transformation Create's transformation is not shown in the series. However, Create is seen to be transformed in a short OVA You're Wonderful, Sakura-chan! Tomoyo's Cardcaptor Sakura Video Diary 2! (すてきですわ、さくらちゃん!　知世のカードキャプターさくら活躍ビデオ日記2!). It is transformed along with Move card to trick Keroberos with a lemon cake. The lemon cake is a creation of Create while the Move card teleports it out of Kero's reach. Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card After its transformation, Sakura continue to use this card to fight monsters, both for training and for Tomoyo's video recordings. Creations A list of creations by the Create seen in the series are as follows: Episode 31 *'The Princess': a mysterious and translucent yellow entity seen briefly before the appearance of the winged animals and Dragon. It appears as a young woman dressed in stereotypical medieval garb worn by royalty and sports long yellow hair running over its shoulders and down its back. Unlike the creations immediately afterwards, its eyes are obscured and it is unknown what they look like. The following creations all bear swirling eyes, but are otherwise benevolent, and sprout wings in the shape of 'Clow wings' borne in a similar style by some of the Clow cards. *'Panther': originally a fearsome looking panther, it is actually very gentle. This is accented when it reveals its eyes which are only crazy looking swirls. Initially appears without Clow wings then randomly sprouts a pair and can subsequently fly thereafter. It appears friendly and allows Meiling to pat it on its head. *'Hippo': A pink hippo with Clow wings and the same wild swirling eyes. *'Horse': Galloping yellow horse with Clow wings and swirling eyes. *'Dog': Cream colored dog with Clow wings and wild swirling eyes. *'Pig': Round sun-glow colored pig with Clow Wings and swirling eyes. *'Rabbit': Small pink rabbit with Clow wings and swirling eyes. *'Panda': Complete with Clow Wings and swirling eyes. *'Lobster': Complete with Clow Wings and swirling eyes. *'Snail': Azure colored with a light purple shell. The Clow wings are on its shell. Has wild swirling eyes. *'Seal': Celeste blue colored with Clow Wings and wild swirling eyes. *'Cat': Lightly colored pink cat with white underbelly complete with Clow wings and swirling eyes. *'Crab': Red crab complete with Clow Wings and swirling eyes. *'Elephant: '''An orange elephant with Clow wings and swirling eyes. *'Cow': Black and white spotted cow with Clow wings and swirling eyes. *'Squirrel': Small and pink with Clow wings and swirling eyes. *'Giraffe': Complete with Clow Wings and swirling eyes. *'Blue Dog': Complete with Clow wings and swirling eyes. *'Mouse': A turquoise mouse with Clow wings and swirling eyes. *'The Dragon': A fearsome giant Fuchsia colored fire breathing dragon. It's wings are not the typical 'Clow style' like the prior creations but rather bat-like and enormous. Also has the same wild swirling eyes as the previous creations. Naoko dubs it the: "Enormous Giant King of all the Winged Animals". Briefly tangles with Sakura after she turns giant using the Big card and pulls its tail.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 31 Others *'A Lemon Cake''': Used in conjunction with the Move card to trick Kero.Cardcaptor Sakura: OVA 2 Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card The creations of the Create do not appear to have swirling eyes; instead having three eyes on the side of their head and appearing much more fearsome. *A monstrous fiery serpent. Extinguished by the Watery card. *A Mammoth composed of stone. Shattered by Yue. *A stone Goliath, sliced in half by Sakura using the Sword card.Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card Gallery Anime= CreatePrincess2.png|The Princess CreatePanther1.png|The swirling eyes typical of a creation CreatePanther2.png|Sprouting wings DragonCreate.png|The dragon Breathingfire.png|Breathing fire Create.png|The Create in the anime Createsealed.png|Create sealed |-|Misc.=